Three Of A Kind And Little Old Jaune
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Jaune may have lucked out on this. Before Roman robbed Dust Till Dawn. Ruby split into Three girls. now we have Ruby, Kelly and Ashen Rose (No OCs. Kelly and Ashen are exactly like Ruby). Lancaster with more than one Ruby. PreparedJaune! MultipleRubys!
1. Chapter 1

Stood before Ruby were two girls of her exact height, weight and look. Except for their colours. At least those were different. The girl to Ruby's left was wearing white were Ruby would wear black and the girl to Ruby's right wore the opposite of Ruby and the other girls colour scheme. She wore green in place of the red and grey in place of the white and black.

"Who are you?" all three asked in unison, "Stop copying me! No you stop copying me!" this went on for a solid ten minutes before a bright white light erupted from their eyes and quickly settled leaving all three confused. Out of nowhere a man in a black fedora pointed a machete at them and said, "Put your hands where I can see em!"

The three girls looked at each other before saying, "Are you robbing us?"

"YES!" the man yelled in exasperation.

Suddenly an automatic white and red spear-rifle, a black and red snyther and a green and grey halberd-shotgun hit the the man in perfect sync.

SMASH!

All three girls landed out side, with greeny in the middle, Ruby to the right and whitey to the left. They all prepared their weapons and let out a cry,

"Let's kick some butt Crescent rose/Lineal Rose/True-twist Rose!"

* * *

Roman had seen many a weird thing in his time alive but three identical girls who acted, dressed and talked exactly the same topped the cake for him.

"Okay... Get them!" Roman spoke gesturing for his goons to take them out.

Suddenly the girls blurred and all of his goons were on the floor in less than a second, the street now littered with red white and green rose petals. The three girls then surrounded Roman and forced him to drop his cane.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Roman spoke confused as to how three little girls had just bested him.

"GASP!"

"WHY DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY GASP?!" he screeched in utter confusion.

* * *

Glynda was very confused as to how a trio of indistinguishable girls had captured THE Roman Torchwick and all without damaging a single thing except for a display window.

Now she was in an interrogation room doing what she did best, traumati- I mean scolding children for doing something that they shouldn't have. Oh and stalling for Ozpin's arrival, That too.

When the man in question entered it was with a plate of chocolate cookies and milk, a strawberry milkshake and another plate of strawberry and ice-cream flavoured cookies. Glynda knew this how? Ozpin asked her to ask the three in front of her if they wanted anything because he was at some, apparently, famous bakery that specialised in cookies and milkshakes.

setting the sweets down, not an easy task with two hands full and a milkshake jammed between your arms, Ozpin sat down and looked at the three before saying, "You all have silver eyes?"

'Smooth Ozpin, real smooth.' Glynda thought, resisting the urge to eye roll, 'Doesn't scream paedophile at all. Nope, not at all.'

The next thing Glynda knew the three girls did something tha was going to give her a headache and nightmares for years.

"Umm, yeah..." all three girls spoke at exatcly the same time at the same pitch and doing the same confused face. three looked at the shell-shocked adults before tucking into their respective dishes.

"Well my name is Kelly Rose to my left is Ruby Rose and on my right is Ashen Rose. We are sisters living at the Xiao-Long residence and are hoping to attend Beacon academy after our time at Signal Mr Ozpin." the aforementioned girls waved politely at their names before nodding in agreement at the end of Kelly's sentence.

"Why do three adorable faunas girls, such as yourselves, want to attend an academy for warrior's?" Ozpin questioned, a hint of a smirk gracing his face.

The sisters were shocked for a second, as was Glynda, before regaining their composure, "We want to help people more than anything in the world." the three replied seriously.

"Do you wish to attend my academy?"

"Yes?" all three girls looked up at Ozpin in bewilderment, silently asking for him to continue

"Welcome to Beacon Academy."

* * *

 _"Well I'm glad that our time-line changed to fit the three of us in it." Ruby thought telepathically to her new sisters, Kelly and Ashen_

 _"Couldn't agree more Ruby! But how are we gonna keep up with the course work?" Kelly spoke back._

The trio arrived home to find that Yang had gone out whilst their father was home and had been shocked to hear of their early entry into Beacon then forced them into packing their bags for their trip tomorrow.

 _"Now sure, we're gonna be a bit behind but that's okay, I know all the material like the back of my hand and can keeps us up to date." Ashen reassured the two._

According to Ashen, her and Kelly were near perfect copies of Ruby except that Ashen was her opposite in all except personality and Kelly was a mixture of them both.

"Are you all packed girls?" Tai-Yang, or dad as they preferred to call him, asked peaking his head into the bedroom. Receiving a resounding yes he asked for them to put their bags into the car and told them to go to bed.

The three girls, more than happy to do so, did as told and went to sleep with smiles as wide as Ruby's scythe blade.

* * *

After puking on a on a fellow blonds shoes and sticking his head in an on flight bin for a minute, Jaune was happy to be off that monstrosity known as a bullhead and was in the end stages of puking the rest of his guts out when a thundering BOOM sounded in the middle of the courtyard. After finishing his puke, he set off to see if somebody needed his help when he got their he realised he should change that to somebodies.

"Uhh, Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it..." he spoke awkwardly, offering to pull them up

Suddenly all three females he saw in the crater he was standing at the edge of smiled and said, "Do they?"

"They will! My mom always said- Nevermind..." The blond trailed off. before lifting each girl out of the crater, one by one.

"Well we like it! Wait aren't you the guy who puked on the ship." the girls asked with quizical expressions.

(Later)

"All I'm saying is that Motion sickness is much more common than people realise!" Jaune insisted standing in between Kelly

"We're sorry but Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" the trio exclaimed.

"Well how would you like it if I called you Crater Face, Comet Head and Blast zone!" Jaune spoke pointing at Ruby, Kelly then turning to point at Ashen.

"We said we're sorry!"

* * *

It was the day of the initiation and everyone was now at the cliffs waiting for Ozpin. When he arrived he Told them that he was essentially throwing them into a grimm infested area and then told them that the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner for the next four years.

That last part caused Kelly and Ruby to panic before Ashen quickly swapped places with Kelly then said "Grab Jaune's hand!"

The result was Kelly and Jaune, who were not prepared for this, landing in a heap on the forest floor.

"Urr, my head..." Jaune Groaned before standing up causing the green rose atop of him to slide off with a quiet thud, "Well I guess we're partners now."

Jaune stuck out his hand to help Kelly up. She accepted the hand with a near silent thanks before the world around them blurred as Jaune was swept off his feet at the sheer speed he and Kelly were going at.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Jaune screeched before the metaphorical ride ended in front of the ruin they were told to find.

"Sorry about that..." Kelly spoke sheepishly, "My semblance is a bit much the first time around. It's speed and the ability to turn into a cloud of green rose petals. Same as Ruby and Ashen. Speaking of which." Looking up Jaune saw Ruby and Ashen break through he treeline in a sudden gust of wind and a large amount of Red and white rose petals mixing with the green ones that had nearly finished falling to the floor.

Next thing Jaune knew, Ashen had disappeared in another cloud or rose petals before reappearing with two white knights. "These are the relics, here's yours." Ashen spoke handing the piece to Jaune, Now firmly on his feet, who put it in his belt pouch.

It was then that Jaune noticed something he hadn't seen before, or noticed for that matter, each of the girls had their hoods pulled over their heads, _Tightly._ Jaune had a friend who used to do that, 'What was the reason again?' a light bulb dinged in Jaune's head.

"Are you guy's faunas?"

"..."

A very heavy silence rested in the clearing and it was making the group of socially awkward teens embarrased

"Uhh n-n-not that theres a problem, it's just I had a friend who-" Jaune continued his rant without noticing the relieved sighs and then giggles of the girls before they, with light blushes, placed their index fingers on Jaune's lips, causing the blond to blush as well, "It's fine." they said in unison, "let's just get back to the-"

the sentence came to an abrupt end when a torrent of large black feathers struck the area around them.

The group drew their weapons, Jaune's being an orange and black pistol that turned into a knife,and prepared to combat it.

"Ruby! Ashen! Stay back and keep it distracted whilst me and Kelly work on taking it's wings out!" receiving nods from his friends, the boy ran forth and floated **(AN: Think Gravity Rush but without the weird rag-dolling thing they do)** onto the nevermore's head whilst Kelly used the recoil on True-Twist to fly up onto the wing opposite Jaune. To Ruby and Ashen's credit, the nevermore hadn't noticed their presence. before it could Jaune and Kelly began to violently shoot the part connecting the wing to the body, causing the nevermore to shake in agony. Jaune unfortunately lost his grip on the over-sized bird and fell off, landing safely in a tree. _"Silver eyes?"_ Kelly thought to her sisters.

 _"Nah, I got a better idea!"_ Ashen thought with a grin. Jaune looked on dumbfounded as he watched the three girls. move in front of the nevermore's flight path,

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Jaune yelled in fear for is friends.

The nevermore reached the three when all of a sudden Kelly and Ruby shot forth with their recoil and cut the wings off the nevermore. The grin on Ashen's face only grew at the sight of the nevermore's pain before she threw , using a mixture of gravity dust and the rifle on Lineal Rose, her weapon into the forehead of the nevermore, ending it's life.

The creature landed with the three on top of it and jaune let out a laugh. Dropping from the tree he said, "You girls sure do do love making craters!"

"HEY!"

* * *

"Kelly, Ashen, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc." the four stepped onto the stage at Ozpin's words, "You four collected the white knight pieces. From this moment, you shall be known as Team KARA ((Kelly, Ashen, Ruby, Arc)Carrot). Led by Jaune Arc."

"What." Jaune blanked as the crowd applauded his position.

"Good luck and well done Mr Arc." Ozpin spoke with a faint smirk.

stepping off the stage KARA was greeted by Glynda, who gave them their dorm number.

"Classes start at eight." she spoke, bored.

The group ignored her and continued on to their room.

 **AN:**

 **My god this felt amazing to write. I might have to put this on the poll or shut the poll down in favour for this. I'm pretty happy with this only took me from 22:00 to 02:32 on the 01/06/19.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**

 **(My first) Omake:**

"This is an interesting development." The three Ozpins spoke, each taing a sips from their respective mugs.

Oz, the one to Ozpin's right, wore a white suit in place of Ozpin's black one and held a black mug with the Beacon logo and Ozzy, The one on the left, Wore a grey suit, a red scarf and held a grey mug with the beacon logo on it.

DING!

"Hey Ozp-" Glynda's sentence ended as soon as she saw the three Ozpins. She died of a headache the next day.

"R.I.P Glynda." Oz said.

"We miss your beg tiddies." Ozzy cried.

"I wish we could still squeeze dem beg tiddies." Ozpin wailed.

SLURP!

Glynda's family stood on the other side of the grave completely mortified.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of dorm three four six stood three girls. Their name's were Kelly, Ashen and Ruby.

The reason they were standing in the middle of their dorm was simple. They were talking about their leader, Jaune. Now many people can say they gossiped about a person whilst they are in the same room as said person. But few can boast the situation that these girls were in.

 _"OH. MY. GOAT. Jaune is so adorable."_ Ruby said through the link, buzzing with glee. How this early in the morning was a mystery.

 _"I second that. He's a perfect match for us!"_ came Ashen's reply, " _He's smart, brave, caring. Not to mention his awkward dorkyness."_

 _"AHH! HE'S WAKING UP!"_ Kelly screamed down the link. Indeed the soft groans of the boy could be heard as he shifted in his bed.

The three girls quickly bolted around the room hoping to look like they hadn't just been talking in the middle of the room. only to stop right above him.

* * *

(Jaune POV)

When one opens their eyes for waking up, it's never to three heads of hair. One started in Grey and ended in Green, The next started in black and ended in red and the last one started in white and ended in red.

"Good morning sleepy head." The three girls spoke lovingly. Wait, lovingly!

A major blush adorned my face before I stuttered out my reply, "Goo-good m-morning girls." No way they thought of me like that right? Their just trying to be a good team.

Yep. That's it. Not anything else.

Clambering out of my bed, I gathered my school clothes and headed into the bathroom leaving behind three happy. also lightly blushing, girls.

The water sprayed down on me and allowed me to clear my head. No way did that just happen. It's probably a misunderstanding on my part.

Stepping out of the shower I saw that the room did not look any thing like it did last night. The floor was covered in rose petals. but that didn't matter. What mattered was the two bunk beds attached at opposite sides of the room. it was quite ingenious actually. Something Ashen probably thought up. There were curtains that allowed privacy if needed and ladders that allowed those at the top bunk to climb up safely.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." I said looking at the three girls that stood in the middle of the room proudly.

"Next order of business is to unpack!" Ashen said, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

'So cute...' shaking that thought from my head, I grabbed my black hiking bag and began unpacking the small amount of clothes I had on me. When I finished I caught a glimpse of the girls looking at me before turning to their own unpacking.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Jaune was a blushing mess when they began walking to breakfast. The reason being that he was giving Kelly a piggy back ride whilst Ruby clung to his right arm and Ashen to his left.

When he walked into the cafeteria, the rowdy atmosphere immediately quieted as the stares of the entire school rested on KARA.

BOOM!

Very abruptly, Jaune felt a gauntlet connect with his face. Thanks to his semblance he didn't fly down the hall. Another fist hurtled towards his face but was stopped by Crescent rose, Lineal Rose and True-twist extending into the path of the fist.

CLANG!

Silence once again prevailed as Jaune took a look at his confused assailant. It was the blond who's shoes he puked on! Meaning this was Yang, his teammates' sister.

Curse his luck.

"why are you stopping me from beating this punk!" Yang yelled at the trio of girls around him.

"He's our leader so we've gotta protect him!" the girls said simply. Yang huffed before turning back to he team, muttering explicit words along the way.

His team then walked to the selection of food before coming away with a bowl each of Pumpkin Pete's, the brand who's hoodie he was in possession of.

Ruby had cookie dough, Kelly had cookies and cream and Ashen had Ice cream. He knew this beacause he had to if he wanted the hoodie.

Grabbing himself a bowl of PP's marshmellow flakes he went to sit with the rest of his team. Which was opposite Yang's team.

'Great..." he thought sarcastically. Resigning to his fate he sat opposite the red head of team YNNR ((Yang, Nora, Nikos, Ren) Junior). Sure his team wasn't in order like YNNR but he could care less, at least he wasn't opposite Yang. Speaking of which the girl in question was currently glaring at him whilst eating a chocolate spread sandwich.

Intimidating.

* * *

After breakfast the KAR of team KARA told Jaune to head to class whilst they talked to Yang

"Please don't kill him we want him!" the trio pleaded, tails wagging as they whipped out their most destructive weapon. Super Ultra Triple Puppy Dog Death Eyes, or SUPTDDE as Uncle Qrow called it.

"Fine! Why are you so infatuate with him anyway?" Yang questioned after giving into the SUPTDDE.

"We have so much in common it's like we were made for him!" the three.

Yang sighed before telling them she'd lay off. "Just don't do anything stupid!"

"You mean don't do anything you would do." Pyrrah said with a smirk as she pulled Yang away to their class.

"Wait for us!"

* * *

Jaune was having the weirdest day.

In first period and second, Combat Class with Proffesor Goodwitch, He had fought some bulky idiot named Cardin while his team had somehow managed to get flags saying 'GO JAUNE' and were cheering him on the entire time.

In history with Prof- I mean Dr Oobleck after break, his teammates had managed to keep up with Oobleck's manic speaking and let him copy their notes.

In Biology with Proffesor Port, who happened to also be portly, Ashen and Kelly had translated Port's long winded stories into a theoretical lesson then the bell for lunch went.

Lunch, he and his team sat under a tree whilst they watched the latest achievement hunter videos, snuggling.

In Dustology With Proffesor Peach nothing incredible happened, they were watching a Dust one-o-one introduction video. Though the whole way through his team continued to snuggle up to him causing his 'little friend' to become uncomfortable and a wild blush to envelop his face.

Yang got a detention for laughing at his dilemma.

That was when he realised his team did want him like _that._ 'Oh well.' he thought at least they're pretty simple girls.

At final period Jaune was beginning to feel light headed. They were in Engineering with Ozpin, Who insisted they only called him Ozpin, and his team kept brushing their hands against his. 'Please for the love of god stop this torture!' he pleaded to whatever deities would listen.

When the bell chimed his team grabbed him and shot off into the dorm room.

Hearing the door's lock click he turned to the three naked girl's in front of him and said, "Never do that again." as they all pounced on him.

At least they had the _decency_ (Get it?) to let him finish his sentence.

* * *

Jaune, for the first time in his life, awoke with someone- Nay someones in his bed. On top of him lay Kelly, who was dribbling on his chest while she slept, to his right was Ruby and on his left was Ashen. Both of which had their heads snuggled into his neck and their arms wrapped around his.

The events of yesterday night caught up to Jaune. He remebe- 'NO! BAD THOUGHTS! STAY OUT OF THE GUTTER.' His internal struggle woke up the three around him.

"Did you have fun last night?" the said looking into his baby blue eyes.

It was then Jaune realised that they were all naked.

 **AN:**

 **This took from 16:59 to 17:59 to write. The poll is cancelled until I've completed this. For the record Kelly and Ashen are like Ruby but:**

 **Ashen is smarter and slightly more mature.**

 **Kelly is a mix of Ruby and Ashen being smart like Ashen but as mature as Ruby**

 **theWonderlandProject.**

 **Omake:**

when everyone settled down into their seats, waiting for Oobleck, they weren't prepared for three of him.

"STUDENTS! This-is-my-brother-Kcelboo!" Oobleck said, pointing at the version of him furthest away who had red hair instead of green and wore red where Oobleck would wear green, "This-is-my-other-brother-Blee!"

Blee waved and opened his mouth causing the students to cringe in fear, "Hello everyone!"

"..." has stopped working


	3. Chapter 3

TWO DAYS AND HOURS AGO...

I watched as the shopkeeper of Dust Till Dawn carried a box of weird looking dust, labelled time dust, to the empty canister at the front right corner of the store. One of the jars fell off and landed with aloud CRASH.

Being a regular at the store the shopkeep looked at me and said, "Ruby can you get that for me?"

Being polite i said the first thing that came to min, "Sure thing Jim!" Using my semblance, I grabbed the dust pan and brush and sped over to the fallen dust.

Leaning down was a terrible idea as the wind that follows my semblance blew the purple and white specked dust into my nose causing my dust-fever to make me sneeze.

When I opened my eyes there stood two girls who looked exactly like me, faunas traits and all. "Who are you? Stop copying me! No you stop copying me!"

This went on for a good ten minutes before the stress of it all got to me and a white light filled my vision.

When it faded I was on the right of the green girl and the white was on her left. looking forward I saw a massive grandfather clock, "I am the Dust-Lord of Time!" it boomed shaking the white oblivion around us, "Your silver eyes have caused this time-line to break! Therefore I am going to fix this issue by making you all sisters!"

"What." me and the other two girls said at the same time.

"Your Time-line shall be changed to fit all of you in it's history! Farewell Silver Angels!"

The world faded back into place and me and the other girls looked at each other confused Before a man in a fedora threatened us with his red katana, "Are you robbing us" we said in perfect sync.

"YES!" came the man's exasperated reply before we launched him, and us, out a window.

 **AN:**

 **Someone complained about Kelly, Ashen, True-twist Rose and Lineal Rose.**

 **Ashen=white**

 **Kelly=green**

 **Lineal=straight**

 **and True-Twist was the only thing I could think of for Kelly's weapon. If you have better names post them in the review section instead of complaining.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**

 **You don't get an Omake this chapter. Blame the people complaining.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'll explain what happened in the bed.**

Jaune was blushing like a tomato. No nothing sexy happened in that bed of his. The three on his team just wanted to watch a film and cuddle. He had somehow managed to hide his raging erection the entire film before they all went to bed.

Now Kelly was in the process of telling Nora all the 'juicy' details. Nora was beaming like a flashlight when Yang entered the Room and overheard Kelly.

"VOMIT BOY!"

Jaune quickly dashed for the ext when a flaming fist hit him like a truck.

 **AN: If you think you can write this better go ahead and do it. I'll be here writing a story that I like. You won't see me bitching about somebody's stories just because something wasn't how I wanted it or I didn't understand something.**

 **Have a wonderful day.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**

 **Oh and ShortStak, ch4 wasn't the first chapter because it was three in the morning when I wrote it.**


End file.
